Condemnant Quod non Intellegunt
by blackgem88
Summary: They condemn her because they do not understand her. They tease and they torture. But he sees everything they don't. He sees the light that shines beneath. When Puck transfers to WMHS Rachel finally finds herself an ally.


Title: Condemnant Quod non Intellegunt

Author: Blackgem88

Count: 5698

Pairing: Rachel/Puck

Warnings: None that I can think of

Summary:They condemn her because they do not understand her. But he sees everything they don't.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: From a prompt from the Puckleberry drabble meme

* * *

><p>The wet rag falls to the floor with a resounding <em>thwack <em>and despite herself, Rachel Berry flinches. She hates her body's instinctive response to the loud noise, she hates that her first reaction is based solely on fear; but after three years of looking over her shoulder for overzealous cheerios or rogue football players or both she's not surprised at her reaction.

She sighs as she stands up straighter, her eyes trained on the metal door of her locker. The words are still faintly visible despite her best efforts.

_Freak_

_Abomination_

_Loser_

_Beast_

She wishes she could scrub them away as easily as they seem to be able to write them. She wishes she could unsee them as quickly as she reads them. She wishes she could forget them as soon as wipes them away. But it's all futile. The words still haunt her; still taunt her, even after she's scrubbed them away. They are a part of her existence.

She squints her eyes just so before she's on the floor picking up her supplies again. She grabs the bottle of cleaner and sprays a continuous spray all along the door before gathering the rag and attacking the words just like they do to her. She scrubs with every ounce of strength she has and hopes that the tears will not fall.

Once satisfied that the words are finally gone, at least from the door, Rachel gathers her supplies and makes her way back to the janitor's supply closet. She has thirty minutes before classes are set to start and she wants to do one fulfilling thing this morning.

She knows it's too much to ask that her boorish classmates refrain from attempting to make her high school experience a living nightmare but she would really appreciate a reprieve at least on the first day of school. The fact that she hasn't even been to her first class and already the attacks have started does not bode well for the rest of the year.

She's just put the supplies away when a loud, rumbling noise shatters the quiet bubble that encases Rachel and forces her to run in the other direction. It's always better to be safe than sorry. She ducks her head and continues walking but she doesn't even make it to the auditorium before yet something else shakes her from her thoughts.

"Ms. Berry, Just the person I wanted to see?" Figgin's voice echoes in the empty hallway and she reluctantly tilts her face up to meet his gaze.

"Good Morning, Principal Figgins." Her eyes sharpen as they stare at him but her show smile never leaves her features. Her voice is saccharine but the hard edge that develops in her gaze cannot be ignored.

"I have something that I need to discuss with you. May I see you in my office for a moment?" She wants to refuse him, but it just doesn't quite work out that way.

"Of course, Principal Figgins. "

She makes her way into Figgin's office, her body on high alert. She wonders what he'll ask of her this time. Will he force her to remove more pornographic pictures bearing her resemblance from the girl's locker room? Or will he tell her that, once again, she has to be the one to clean up the evidence of the school's hateful treatment of her for the remainder of the school year.

She's taken her seat across from his desk when he finally speaks, "I need you to escort a new student around today. Mr. Puckerman requires an escort and seeing as how he will be partaking in glee club I thought you might be the perfect candidate for the job."

"I think that's an excellent idea. When will I meet him?"

"As a matter of fact, he's just arrived." He pauses for a second before speaking up, "Mr. Puckerman, can you come into my office for a second."

Rachel turns around and immediately she can't help but feel incredibly insulted. This man has stood by and let the majority of the student body torture her endlessly without consequence. He's forced her to clean up after said student body when they strike against her, and now he himself is adding to her misfortune.

Mr. Puckerman (She feels a little weird calling him that.) looks to be six feet tall and is exactly the kind of boy she should stay away from. He is far too attractive not to be accepted into the very group who doles out the worst of jokes upon her person. His hazel eyes are already alight with mischief and his black leather jacket makes him look like every bad boy she's ever see in the classic films she so adores. There is no doubt in her mind that come tomorrow, he'll be the one tossing an icy cold slushie in her face. She just prays its grape.

"Noah Puckerman, this is Rachel Berry. She will be escorting you around campus today."

She bravely stuck her hand out and forced a smile on her face. She could do this. "Good morning, Noah."

He rattles off a 'sup' before taking her hand and leading her away from the office.

She spends the fifteen minutes explaining the campus layout to Noah. She points out where his classes are, the best routes to get there, and where the bathrooms are. She quickly shows him the choir room, the general locations of both the boy's locker room and the auditorium, and finally the cafeteria. Then, precisely two minutes before the first warning bell she promises to meet him for lunch before quickly scurrying off to her own class.

She makes it through precisely one class before the whispers start. She can hear them as she makes her way through the halls to each classroom, she can hear them as she walks to her desk for each period, and she can hear them in her own mind as whatever teacher is lecturing.

'_freak, loser, troll, manhands, Ru Paul, treasure trail'; 'There goes that weird glee chick''; 'Her parents should have demanded a refund when they first looked at her.'_

It all follows her as she makes her way through the day. But at least they hadn't thrown anything at her yet. But that wonderful pardon only lasts until the end of fourth period. She senses the attack before it even happens. Her body tenses ever so slightly, and she ducks her head as she hears David Karofsky booming laughter. She knows better than to run.

The blueberry slushie makes contact moments later. The cold ice covers her shirt and hair, but it's missed most of her face. She knows she'll pay for that later. She squeezes her eyes shut forcing her to remain calm. She will not give a single soul in this place the satisfaction of knowing they've hurt her.

Her hands come up to wipe the slushie from her hair and face and as soon as it's safe. She's torn now, because she doesn't know if she should duck into the nearest bathroom and fix herself up or go ahead and meet with Noah for lunch.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Noah's deep voice instantly soothes her and she's not sure why but he lowers her hands and stares straight into his eyes.

"I had a little accident." It's her standard reply. No one's ever questioned it.

"Bullshit. What happened?" There is something in his eyes, something that compels her to trust him. She wonders if it will come back to bite her when she does.

"A jock decided he'd rather throw his beverage at me than drink it."

"Does that happen often?" My eyes dart down as I consider my response. Should I take a leap and confide in him or keep my distance. My eyes follow his converse clad feet as they move closer and I can't help the slight tremble in my body as he approaches.

"Every day." The words come out as a whisper and linger in the air.

"Tell me about yourself, Noah." She's sitting in the choir room, a fresh set of clothes on, and her hair in a ponytail. But for the first time after a slushie attack she's not alone.

"Not much to tell."

"There's always something to tell, Noah."

"Not today."

She nods slightly before taking another bite of her sandwich. They retreated to the choir room after he helped her clean up and she figured offering up half her lunch was the least she could do.

She doesn't press the subject after his response. She just doesn't want to push him. For the first time in a really long time she feels she might be able to make a friend. He didn't run when he found out that she was the jocks favorite target, didn't shy away from being seen with her as they walked down the hallways. She figures they are off to a good start.

She makes it through the rest of day unscathed. But the definite highlight of the day had been lunch.

She meets Noah as she's walking back to the choir room and she smiles as he lightly taps his side against hers. Not for the first time he wonders why he's decided to join glee club. It just doesn't seem to be something he'd be a part of. His physique screams jock not gleek.

"Are you going to tell me why you've joined Glee?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Luckily for me, I'm not a cat."

'_Who does she think she is?' _

'_What is he doing with her? Doesn't he know how much a freak she is?'_

'_Looks like Ru Paul's forgotten her place?'_

She's trying really hard to ignore the mean comments but they still follow them around everywhere. No one is happy that popular 'Puck' has decided that Rachel Berry is worth hanging out with. To make matters worse, they've decided not only to blame her but to teach her a lesson on proper high school hierarchy. Slushie facials, accidental spills, accidental bumps, accidental pushes, and snide remarks are thrown her way with more and more frequency. But, Noah doesn't budge. He helps her clean up when he catches up with her afterwards and he hasn't stopped talking to her or walking with her.

Honestly, she's starting to wonder when he'll get fed up and leave. She's been escorting him around campus for a week now and he's seen her at her worst while she's been a front row witness to his social ascent. She was with him when he ordered his letterman jacket. He was with her after Azimio, Karofsky, and the rest of the hockey team doused her in corn syrup. She watched as the jocks accepted him and folded him into his inner circle. He gave her his button up shirt when Santana Lopez ruined her second shirt of the day by 'accidentally' spilling her soda on it. And he still hadn't run.

"So, do you want a ride home?"

"That's very chivalrous of you, Noah."

"Whatever. Do you?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

She feels that familiar tingle as he takes her hand and leads her out to the parking lot. She's giddy with excitement at the prospect of Noah taking her home. She likes thinking that they're building up a rather nice friendship but up until this point he's limited his contact with her to school hours. This could be their chance to take their friendship to the next level.

All that excitement flies out the window the second she sees what he deems his vehicle. A large black motorcycle is parked at the end of the lot and he's leading them straight to it. When they walk right up to it all that excitement turns to anxiety.

"You can't be serious, Noah?"

"Why the hell not?"

"That's a motorcycle. There is no way I'm getting on that thing."

"Why the fuck not?"

"First, there is no decent way for me to ride on that thing. Secondly, I've never ridden on a motorcycle before and I don't plan on that changing anytime soon. Third, it's a motorcycle. Fourth, I'm just not comfortable with the thought of me on that thing."

"Relax, Rach. I promise it will be okay. Now come on. Let me get you a helmet and we can get going." She hated how he did that.

"Fine." She wonders if that the reason he hasn't offered her ride before now. Maybe he had to wait until he had acquired an acceptable helmet.

He helps her sit on the bike and she's really glad that she decided to wear shorts underneath her skirt today because she can't help but notice the way her skirt rides up dangerously high. He places the helmet on her head and gently clasps it underneath her chin. She blushes. He smiles.

The ride itself is both thrilling and scary. She keeps her body firmly pressed up against his and her hands wrapped tightly around his middle. The wind is blowing her hair in every direction and she can feel every turn and shift the bike makes. She knows she should be afraid, but she can't quit bring herself to it. She doesn't understand why. She wants to rest her head against his back as well but doesn't really know why she wants to do that either.

They make it to her house five minutes later and she reluctantly gets off the motorcycle. Her legs feel like jelly as she tries to stabilize herself but Noah's arm is right there to steady her.

"Want to come in for a while?"

"Rain check?"

"Sure."

As she watches him drive away, she's not sure why she feels so deflated.

They've managed to time their attacks such that Noah isn't around when they strike and it's been working really well for them for the last two weeks. Today was a close call. Azimio only just managed to duck into an empty classroom before Noah rounded the corner to meet her for lunch.

Without skipping a beat, he grabbed her hand and half pulled, half dragged her into the nearest bathroom, "Come on, Rach, let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay."

This time he manages to wait until he's got the water running before asking, "Are you ever going to fucking tell me who keeps doing this to you?"

"Noah! Language."

"Screw that, Rachel, stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not trying to change the subject."

"You are. Now freaking tell me what assholes keep giving you the slushie facials?"

"Are you ever going to tell me why you joined glee club?"

"Eventually."

"Well, then, eventually, I'll tell you who keeps defacing me with icy cold slushie."

"That's not good enough. How can I fucking help if I don't even know whose skulls I need to be cracking?"

She wants to make some comment about her abhorrence of violence but she knows better. Noah won't let it go until he knows. The thought that he's befriended her out of some sort of sense of duty crops up again and she just can't rid herself of it. As a result, the words tumble out before she has a chance to stop them,

"You don't have to keep doing this you know."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You don't have to continue being nice to me, Noah. I know we don't exactly run in the same social circles. It's perfect ably understandable if the time has come for you to terminate our mutual companionship."

"What the fuck?"

"I mean to say –"

"I know what you meant,"

"Then why-"

"Because I'm not exactly sure when the slushies' froze your freaking brain and made you all crazy cakes?"

"I resent that." Her voice is a little shriller than she expects but that is not the point.

"Well I resent your thinking that I'm only here out of some misplaced sense of duty." His hand reaches up and he runs it along his Mohawk, a clear indication he's uncomfortable. "We're friends and shit."

She's practically vibrating with joy. "I'm sorry, Noah. It's just, I haven't had a friend in a very long time and I guess I'm just a little insecure. But, yes we are friends."

"Cool. Now can we finish getting this shit out of your hair before it gets any fucking stickier?"

They work in silence for the next few minutes; her body tingling as he gently massages her scalp, but when his voice breaks through the hazy fog, she instantly focuses on his eyes, "Got any plans for Saturday?"

She doesn't know how to answer. Up until now, they've strictly restricted their friendship to school hours only. They spend every lunch together and he occasionally drives her home but he's never stayed. So now she's not sure how to respond, doesn't even know what the appropriate response is. How does one respond when they don't want to seem too overeager?

"There are no pressing matters that need my attention this weekend."

He laughs before responding, "Chill out, Rachel, there's no need to go all wordy on me. How 'bout I come over tomorrow around two?"

"Sounds perfect."

She's not mentally deficient. She knows she has more than platonic feelings for Noah. But she's unsure as to his intentions and she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. On top of that, she's not exactly sure if her feelings aren't the direct result of the fact that's he's been genuinely nice to her. It's all so complicated.

But she hasn't missed the way he sat right next to her as they sat down to watch a movie. Doesn't miss the way his arm comes to rest behind her head on the couch. Most importantly, she doesn't miss the way his fingers trace light patterns along her shoulder. Her entire right side feels like its on fire, her entire body is pressed up against his. And she wants more. But she's not exactly sure what comes next.

"So where are your dads?"

"Away on a business conference. They should be back Sunday night."

"Are they ever around, Rach?"

"Of course. We spend a great deal of time together on weekday evenings but they've always left me the weekends to myself. It works out better that way."

"How so?"

"I haven't actually thought up a suitable response to that question."

"So you're bullshitting me."

"No, I'm certain that my fathers' leaving me alone every weekend is beneficial to me, I just haven't had the time to actually benefit from the privilege."

"That doesn't make any sense. You know that right?"

"I'm actually quite certain that is makes absolute sense."

The movie is almost over when she finally gathers up the courage to rest her head against his shoulder. His arm immediately wraps around her and she can't help the sigh of relief that passes through her lips as she snuggles closer. This scene is even more satisfying that the happily ever after they watch unfold on the screen.

"I need to tell you something."

"Is today the day, Noah?" She's burrowing her hair further into his chest as she speaks, the distinctly Noah scent invading her senses.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to tell me why you joined glee club today?"

"Kind of. Yeah pretty much. But, it's kind of a long story"

"We've got nothing but time, Noah."

"I know that. I just wish I could avoid talking about it."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to think any less of me."

"Noah!"

"It's complicated, Rachel, and it's not exactly a fun story to tell."

"I'd still really like to know."

"I know you do. I'm just not sure if you should."

"What if I promise not to jump to conclusions until after you're done?"

"I'm not sure that you can do that."

"It can't be that bad, Noah."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that. I know you, and I know that you are a good guy under your gruff exterior."

"Is gruff exterior code for asshole? Cause I know I'm an asshole."

"You're not to me. Come on, tell me, and –"

"I joined glee club because it was required. I promised my probation officer that if I got released early I would join at least two extracurricular activities apart from my mandatory counseling and state mandated shit."

"Probation officer? Juvie? Noah are you…?" She's sure she must be wearing a panicked expression because he's starting to get frazzled. He let's go of her and puts a few inches of space between them.

"Don't say it Rach. Just hear me out okay."

"Okay" It's the least she could do after all the slushie's he's cleaned off of her.

"My, uh, my deadbeat father walked out on me when I was eight and my little sister wasn't even born yet. Because of that I was the one to really take care of her and stuff. But when I started high school I started to resent that. I hated that I had to come straight home after football practice instead of hanging out with my friends."

"That's perfect ably understandable, Noah. You wanted to develop your own identity apart from that of caretaker."

"That's not the worst part, Rach. I started letting my ma down. I started skipping out on taking care of Becca to party with my friends. The alcohol, drugs, and sex stuff happened almost right after that."

"Sex?"

"Yeah. And even though I tried really hard to be careful, a girl got pregnant."

"Oh."

"You know what Rachel, maybe I better go. You don't deserve to be put through the rest of it." He's gathering himself up off the couch but she just can't let him. She's just too curious not to want to know the whole story. So she pulls him back down and shifts herself right next to him. Her hand automatically reaches for his.

"No, Noah, wait. It's okay. I can take it. I wanna know."

"I'd developed a reputation for being a stud, I guess. And this chick thought I would be the perfect guy to take her virginity. But, the condom broke and she got pregnant. I wanted to do right by her you know but she decided to get an abortion instead." She uses his pause as an opportunity to grab hold of his other hand, "well that kind of threw me for a loop so I went a little nuts. I got really high and drank way more than I should and crashed my mom's car into a store and accidentally dragged out an ATM on my way out."

"Wow."

"I got caught, plead guilty and got sentenced to two years in juvie. Some legal technicalities and legal mumbo jumbo kept the charge to a class I felony so considering everything I did really well. I did one."

"Why only one? I mean what happened that made them reduce their sentencing?"

"I kept getting into fights because the other guys kept messing with me and I wasn't taking that shit and the warden and I got kinda cool. He said that I had real potential and was better off working on my 'recovery' in a place where I wouldn't get into more trouble. With his help, my lawyer worked out a deal and I got released on the conditions that I get another year of probation, I have to join some extracurricular activities, and generally keep myself out of trouble."

"So why didn't you just go back to your old high school?"

"My ma thought it would be better to get me away from my old crowd, so we moved to Lima. And here I am."

"I don't even know what to say to all that."

"Yeah it's a lot to take in all at once."

"So why are you telling me all this, now?"

"My probie officer is making a visit tomorrow. I figure shit is going to hit the fan after that and I wanted to warn you beforehand."

"That means a lot to me." And it did. It meant everything to her that he was willing to let her in.

"That's not everything."

"What else could there be?"

"When we moved to Lima I made a promise to my mom. I promised her that in return for her supporting me through everything, I would be nicer to people. But by the time we moved here, I figured that would be too hard so I mentally amended the promise to me being nicer to Jews. And then I met you."

"And I'm Jewish."

"And you're Jewish."

"But you're not nice to Jacob. In fact, you threw him into a dumpster yesterday."

"Yeah well, the dude was a douche and he was totally trying to take a peak under your skirt. So he deserved that. The point is, after two days at McKinley I decided to amend my promise so I was only going to be really nice to you."

"So you're only being my friend because you promised your mother." The bile started rising up her throat.

"It started out that way. But then I got to know you and realized that I liked your particular brand of crazy. You're a cool chick, Rach, and I don't regret being your friend because you're kind of awesome."

"I believe you." She had no choice but to believe him. The alternative just hurt too much. But, the way he scooped her up and tightened his arms around her told her how much her belief in him meant to him. That was enough to know she was right in trusting him. She brought her head back down to rest against his chest and finally felt herself relax. Everything was finally out in the open.

'_I heard he used to be a drug dealer' _

'_No way, I heard he killed someone, they just couldn't prove it so they had to let him go'_

She can feel Noah tighten his grip on her hand; sees his jaw tighten as he tries to bite back the biting remark that's sure to be on the tip of his tongue. But, he just keeps walking straight ahead and tries his hardest to ignore them. Ever since Noah's probation officer had followed him around last Monday people had given them a wide berth but they still whispered.

The jocks had pretty much left after that. Only Finn, Michael, Matthew, and Sam had stayed. They wanted to know the truth, he's told them, and they'd agreed to both stand by him and keep the truth to themselves. As he'd said then, 'Anyone else doesn't deserve to know shit.'

She'd started to hold his hand the following day when the lunged at some jock for making the wrong comment. She figured by holding his hand she'd help to keep him out of trouble. Plus, it had the added bonus that she could feel his hand wrap around hers.

It had meant a lot that Noah had trusted her with the truth. It took even more for him to tell his football buddies. But she thinks the boys have a stronger relationship because of it. She knows they haven't spoken of it since, but she can tell they care, she sees it in the way they watch out for him during practice.

'_Figures the only guy man hands could get would be the one who hasn't seen a woman in forever'_

Those comments sting the most, though, mostly because she's not sure that they are not true. She likes Noah, more that she's ever liked any boy, and she just knows they have something special, but he hasn't done anything about it. Sure, he throws his arm over her shoulders, grabs her by the waist, and he'll hold her hand even long after they've left the crowds behind. But, despite it all, he still hasn't kissed her.

Maybe she's the one that's going to have to make the first move.

She waves her Daddy away the next day after he drops her off. She doesn't like when he lingers, she's too scared that some brazen jock will just slushie her in front of him and all her well thought out excuses for why she comes home with slushie covered clothes will be thrown out the window.

She spots Noah right as she closes her locker door. He's walking to her in his familiar black leather, the football gleeks right behind him. But nothing quite prepares her for what happens next.

Noah pushes her up against the locker wall, leans down and captures her lips in a searing kiss. Her arms automatically come up to wrap around his neck and begin playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. His mouth is demanding on hers but she gives just as good as she gets- her tongue traces along he seam of his mouth and she doesn't miss the breathy sigh that escapes his lips. Her body is on fire and his lips continue their assault on her and she's welcoming the burn, and if his kiss is enough to set her aflame she wonders what he could do if they were alone.

But all too soon, he's pulling away and looking her straight in the eye, "I like you. I like that you're a sports fan and are willing to talk about games with me during lunch. I like that you're passionate 'bout the things you care about, I like that you have goals and ambitions, and I like that we have more in common that we thought. I like that you argue with me when we disagree about something, I like that we can compromise when we have to, and I love that you don't give up no matter what assholes around here do to you. I just like you and everything after that is all on you."

"I like you too." And just like that his lips meet hers all over again.

She should know better than to believe that Noah being her boyfriend was going to change the way people treated her. She knows the girls, especially, are going to hate her worse than they used to. But she didn't expect this. Noah and she only got together this morning but already the girls are retaliating against her. The bathroom wall is covered in their opinions of her.

'_Rachel Berry is a troll'_

'_Rachel Berry is a hermaphrodite'_

'_Rachel Berry should get sterilized'_

'_If I were Rachel Berry's parents I would have sent her back'_

'_Rachel Berry doesn't deserve to be Puck's girlfriend'_

'_Rachel Berry is a nose on legs'_

'_Rachel Berry is worthless'_

She doesn't read the rest of them because she can't see clearly through the tears anymore. Her hands come up to wipe her eyes but she just can't contain the sobs wracking her body back and forth. She wants to scream and yell and curse every single stupid girl that's responsible for all of this. But that won't do anything. So instead she just runs. She runs out of the bathroom, runs out of the school, she doesn't stop running until she's safe inside the confines of her own bedroom and she can let the tears fall.

She doesn't want to go to school this morning. Wants to just curl up and go to sleep. She wants to shut out the world and just wake up when it's time to graduate and take New York by storm. But her father's don't deserve that, Noah doesn't deserve that, and most importantly, she doesn't deserve that. She shouldn't have to hide out, away from the world, because of who she is.

So she gets up and puts on her cutest polka dotted dress, her favorite pair of black flats, and her favorite headband. She's not going to give them the satisfaction of breaking her. She plasters a smile on her face and walks out the door. She is stronger than all of them.

Her Daddies' and Noah's words bolster her strength as she walks out the door.

_Never forget you're a star, Rachel. You're our little shining star._

_I love that you don't give up no matter what assholes around here do to you. _

She walks through the main entrance doors with her head held high. She won't let her daddies or Noah down. She won't let herself down. She won't let their whispers get to her today.

But the icy cold cherry slushie does make her break her stride.

She doesn't spare the cheerio a second glance before walking away. She is purposeful and strong as she heads to the same bathroom that was her undoing only one day prior. But she's stronger today and those same statements that made her run last time won't hurt her today. Not even with cherry slushie splattered down her front will she allow herself to give into these heathens.

She takes refuge in the same stall but the hateful words are all gone. Instead all she sees is pink permanent marker.

'_Rachel Berry has a sexy voice'_

'_Rachel Berry has the best set of legs'_

'_Rachel Berry is beautiful'_

'_Rachel Berry is the sweetest girl around'_

'_Rachel Berry is adorable'_

'_Rachel Berry is incredibly smart'_

'_Rachel Berry has shiny hair'_

'_Rachel Berry's smile lights up my day'_

'_Rachel Berry is a shining star'_

She doesn't bother cleaning up before she's rushing out the door. She sees him at the end of the hall and next thing she knows she's running through the halls and jumping into his arms.

"Any use in me denying it?"

"Not a chance. I've checked your homework enough times to recognize your handwriting anywhere."

"Before you get all gooey, the pink marker was all Chang's idea."

"I'm already all gooey, Noah. But I'll keep that in mind."

"Rutherford, Evans, and Chang helped with the cleanup, Chang provided the marker, but I committed the vandalism. I'm the badass after all."

"Of course, Noah. You are the juvenile delinquent."

"Damn straight baby."


End file.
